By my side
by kazema
Summary: Two-shot. How Shikamaru ended up 'sleeping' in Sakura's bed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: Something that came to mind; inspired by a TV series dialogue and I just had to write this silly story instead of continuing 'no special trait'. Started April 9, 2013. Setting is before the 4th great shinobi war.

* * *

**By my side**

The barbeque house _Yakiniku_ was filled with a combination of shinobis and civilians on a Friday night. One shinobi in particular sat alone as if he had a world of his own, a frown adorned his stoic face. He could be considered a regular because after every mission, he would stop by to have a few drinks, alone or with companion, ever since he discovered having a few drinks seemed to be effective; it enabled him to sleep quickly. Sleep did not come by as fast as he expected even though he was dead tired. So it was a relief to have found a solution to the problem that had plagued him for months.

"I'm done," she said to no one in particular since she was looking straight ahead. He was the only one there; he heard it despite the fact that it was nearly a whisper. It somehow penetrated the world he was in where his mind was off somewhere, wandering.

He could not help but wonder if she accidentally said her thoughts out loud.

What she meant by that, he could only guess. And to be honest, he almost forgot she was even there. It was the first statement she uttered since she sat beside him, occupied the empty seat to his left five minutes ago. They only nodded to each other in greeting; that seemed enough gesture because neither of them wanted to put some effort to what most people would consider as a must in good manners. In the short time of their exchange, he concluded that she came from a mission and went straight to the barbecue house, after submitting the report, probably. Her hair was still a mess, there was a light smudge of dried mud on her right jaw line, and her flak jacket tattered in some places.

His wild guess on what she meant: she was done for the night and was going home. He waited for her to stand, bid him goodbye and walk away.

But it did not happen.

Shikamaru's eyebrow creased in wonder as he glanced at her again in time to see her mouth in contact with the cup of _sake_ that was clearly unfinished, which could only mean her statement earlier had nothing to do with _leaving_. It was definitely about something else. He decided it would be best to say nothing. It didn't look like she wanted any reaction from him. And besides, he had no idea what to say, so he waited for her to elaborate on her brief declaration.

He went back to stare at his half full cup of _sake_, contemplating whether he should ask what she meant when her silence stretched on. It was obvious something was bothering her based on his quick analysis during that brief glance he threw her. The slumped posture was unmistakable; it screamed problematic.

And problematic meant _troublesome_. He didn't like that word. Not one bit.

He should stay out of it. Maybe he could pretend he didn't hear. But then again, he didn't want her to think of him as apathetic.

"What do you mean?" he finally gave in to curiosity and concern, making sure the tone is still distant, despite the nagging voice inside his head that he should mind his own business. It was a hard feat to be concerned and distant at the same time but he tried anyway. Putting some distance would show he was not trying to pry and he had no intention whatsoever of knowing anything she was not comfortable to share.

As Sakura downed the last drop of her drink, his gaze did not leave her face. He squinted at her profile, waiting for an answer patiently. She then ordered for another cup. As soon as it was served, she finished it in one go.

He could not help but note that she seemed to have a love or thirst _sake_. Did Tsunade passed on even this hobby to her?

"I'm done...," she heaved a sigh and then continued, "done with Sasuke."

She said it with finality. Anyone who heard will not dare ask her to explain why. But her voice was not strong enough, as though lacking conviction. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead-on the rows of empty glasses, looking but not seeing.

Was she drunk already?

Impossible.

Sure, she had been drinking since she arrived, but that was not enough to make her throw caution to the wind.

Did she have a momentary memory gap to act like they normally talk about this kind of thing?

He knew her limit because on one occasion, he had picked up that she'd get drunk beyond the _fifteenth_ cup and tonight, she was only on her second.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked tonelessly. If she would throw him a glance, she'd probably see the boredom etched on his face. He was not always that bored but then if he wanted nothing to do with this, he better show it without having to tell it.

Did he somehow resemble Ino that she even dare try to engage him in a weird conversation? Clearly, she was talking about guy problems (which was not his concern to begin with). She should talk about this with a _girl friend_; not him. He was not the best option. He glanced around discretely, trying to diffuse the little panic that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He was hoping to find at least one of her girl friends, so he could escape and carry on with the solitude he craved.

Unfortunately, there was no one who could rescue him from being _dragged_ into this _drag_. Why'd he ever pick today to get a drink?

"Because I know you would not ask me to elaborate. It'll be too troublesome for you to even bother to _pretend_ to be interested," her chin rested on her clasped hands making her words sound like a lazy mumble. "And I'm actually not in the mood to explain why," she leaned further on the counter and sighed.

Her bluntness was not surprising. But still, his mouth hung slightly open as a reaction. He recovered fast before she could see. Not that she would look at him; she was now busily staring at her empty cup. She stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He did not bother to deny what she said. She looked as though she was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders based on how low she was slumped on the counter. He concluded there was more she wanted to add but decided against it. There was still something left of that caution after all, which he thought she'd already thrown away earlier when she spoke of her feelings, or lack thereof, towards Sasuke.

Shikamaru suddenly felt caged. He could make up an excuse and leave before it's too late. But he was not like that.

Indeed, he was lazy but not heartless. If she wanted to talk, he could at least lend his ears.

What would he do if she started crying her heart out? Consoling Ino, he could handle fully well; he was used to it due to the countless times she made him or better yet, forced him to listen to her weeping about one guy in particular, the same guy who caused Sakura to be this way.

But Sakura was different. Sure, he saw her cry before but to be the only one around to see it and maybe be the one to console her, it was just troublesome and somewhat foreign to him. He didn't know what to expect. He looked at his unfinished _sake_, blankly, his mind already in turmoil of what's about to come.

"But if you ask, I just might tell," she turned to look at him and he knew her statement was full of meaning. _Maybe it'll help lessen the weight off my chest_, she thought glumly. She didn't want to scare him away, thus she gave him a choice. He stared back at her, frowning. She did not bother to lift her chin from its rest on her clasped pale hands.

With narrowed eyes, he looked for any signs that she's about to cry. He could detect that her eyes had somehow become glassy; she blinked several times. If that was due to alcohol or what she possibly felt (or did not feel anymore towards their missing comrade), he could not tell.

"Is that a challenge?" He darted his gaze to the round wall clock just above the row of glasses she was staring at earlier. It was only nine in the evening. Maybe this was going to be a long night.

"Perhaps," she straightened, clasping her hands around the empty cup and looked at him intently; she held his gaze steadily as if they were contenders in a staring contest. Her eyes that were glassy earlier turned stony, as if she was trying to look _unfeeling_, but failed miserably.

It seemed he'd get dragged into this no matter what. Resigned, he called for the old man to give him one bottle of _sake_.

In a few seconds, the bottle was set in front of him.

"Okay, I accept the challenge." He asked for her consent if he could fill her third cup. Why he accepted was beyond his comprehension. Maybe he was already bored and maybe she could provide something to ebb the boredom. Besides, he had nothing else better to do.

She nodded and smiled. A smile that seemed somewhat empty, same as the cup she held to him for refilling. "Thanks." He poured his fourth cup, realizing it was up to him to get her to start talking. And being Ino's _involuntary sponge_ turned out to be useful at a time like this.

Just when he was about to delve into the probing process, there was a loud cheer that erupted from the table a few feet away behind them. He turned towards the commotion and saw a group of _jounins_, some he knew from prior missions. They too came from mission and it seemed they were having more fun compared to him. Feeling envious, he focused his attention back to the problem at hand, wishing they could finish quickly.

"Are you sure about what you said earlier?" Getting her confirmation was the start of this session. Maybe he should take on another job after his retirement; be a _shrink_ or something.

If he wanted to, they could actually talk about this outside where it's less noisy but the possibility of changing the setting unsettled him. He realized that there was comfort in the setting they're both in.

"Yes. I'm sure," the firmness in her voice was apparent and her eyes show determination.

"Giving up already?" He tried to lighten the mood.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, as though he had grown a second nose. "It's not giving up." Her eyes softened and a sad smile appeared on her lips though it did not last long enough for him to dwell on it. "It was more like giving in; giving in to freedom."

"I see. That's a good move," he said with approval as though they were playing _shogi_. He looked at her expectantly for he knew she still had something to say.

She sighed before continuing. "It was foolish of me to even hope for something more from someone who did not seem to consider me a friend anymore, or at least even as a comrade. I realized it the hard way when he tried to kill me again. You probably knew that already," she spoke with nonchalance, as if she was talking about a common thing. That happened when she went after Sasuke, hoping she could put an end to the burden that a p_romise of a lifetime_ had placed on Naruto's shoulders.

"I heard from Ino," his jaw tightened as he felt a wave of resentment well-up inside him towards Sasuke for the attempt. He sipped his _sake_ without urgency as he was not too keen on having another cup. He knew his limitations and he better not have more than what he can endure.

"I'm done. It felt pretty good to say and mean it." Her smile, though barely visible, was sincere and relieved nonetheless.

"About time you were," he said. "Welcome to freedom," he added, another way to lighten the mood as he lifted his cup to hers for a toast. She turned to him, partially twisting in her seat and their cups collided in midair.

"I did feel free," she added, and brought the cup to her lips for a sip. This time, she did not finish it in one go; she was taking her time, tasting the _sake_ as if she was going to comment on its quality. But Shikamaru's drink passed the wrong way; he coughed violently that his eyes started to water.

She immediately placed her empty cup on the counter and rubbed his back to relieve him from it. "Are you okay?" She motioned for the old man and asked for two glasses of water which were provided at once. "Drink that," she offered.

He drank the water and felt relieved a few seconds later. When the coughing stopped, she withdrew her hand from his back. Shikamaru chuckled, a bit embarrassed for being careless. "I'm okay now, thanks. I wonder how you do it so easily. I mean the way you drink _sake_ is effortless. And there's a saying that those who drink fast gets drunk first you know." She took the bottle and poured his fifth cup and her fourth.

"Chakra control," was all she said and it was enough for him to understand the mystery behind it. She easily finished the cup.

Shikamaru could only shake his head. He drank carefully and slowly until it's empty.

It was not lost on her how he shook his head. "What?" She took it as a sign of disapproval. And his opinion somehow mattered to her.

"I envy you."

She sighed in relief; it was not a negative reaction. "Well, I envy your IQ. So that means we're quits," and then she winked at him. He can't tell if she was serious or simply joking in guise of flattery. She poured their cups, his sixth and her fifth. Her change in mood somehow relaxed him. She's starting to unwind and he was glad. Earlier, she seemed so serious. This was better.

She must have read through his disbelieving expression. "Seriously, I envy it. You're the smartest in Konoha. Besides your father, of course," she quickly added.

"I envy you more when it comes to the number of cups of _sake_ you can handle before getting drunk. I can only drink ten. Fifteen is your limit, right?" He needed to double check just so they will not go past or even near that count.

"You're right. But that was a month ago. The new limit is twenty-one," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed. She saw how his eyes widened. What would he think of her, a drunkard, maybe? Again, she realized that his opinion mattered.

"What happened? Oh wait; has it something to do with chakra control again?"

"Guilty." She finished her fifth and poured the next round.

"Whoa. Slow down. What are you up to?" He glanced at his untouched cup, realizing that she already caught up. Was she planning to outdo him?

"Well there's a contest on who can drink the most _sake_ without getting drunk. I'm preparing myself to get the first prize, it's huge..." she trailed off when she saw Shikamaru's clueless expression. She tried not to laugh at his comical reaction but it was difficult not to.

Uncontrolled laughter spilled out. "I'm kidding. I just want to know if it's possible to aim higher; how far my tolerance can reach."

He chuckled at Sakura's silliness. "Did the Godaime know about this?"

"Yes. She said I should be careful. I wouldn't want my liver damaged. I have it under control, don't worry." Her slender hand reached for the bottle and settled on clutching it while asking for his consent, "You don't mind if I take charge of the bottle, do you?"

"No," and just like that, before he knew it, he had stopped at ninth cup (he wanted to reserve that last cup for safety measure) while Sakura was at her fifteenth. By this time, if it were a month ago, she should be stopping. But she wasn't since she had already surpassed the prior limit.

_Damn chakra control. She's good,_ he thought.

"So, what're you doing here? I heard from Ino that you occasionally come here to have a few drinks." She ordered another bottle, which will be their second in the span of their conversation. The old man eyed Shikamaru suspiciously as he set the bottle in front of Sakura. By now, it was obvious that she was the only one drinking. Maybe that's the reason for the narrowed eyes darted at Shikamaru; the old man was obviously concerned about Sakura's welfare. If only he knew that she can take care of herself, he wouldn't be throwing Shikamaru such untrusting glances.

"Can't sleep," he said.

"Why? Does that happen every night?" Medic nin mode kicked in and Shikamaru was afraid she'd start scribbling on a mental chart and conduct a check-up right there and then.

"I have no idea why. And yes, it happens all the time, it had been months now. It's strange that even though I'm dead tired from a mission, I can't fall asleep at once. On days without a mission, I don't drink most of the time; wouldn't want my liver to be damaged. I discovered months ago that _sake_ helps, thus the occasional visit here. I drink in moderation so I guess my liver's still in good condition," he assured her.

"Oh. You're having problems with sleeping. Then why didn't you ever drop by the Hospital and have that checked? That's not good. You shouldn't be too dependent on _sake _or any alcohol." Sakura sounded like his mother, only, she seemed more terrifying. But concern was written all over her face. That had dissolved the terrifying part somehow.

"Too troublesome," he had his right elbow on the counter, his body fully facing Sakura, who was busy pouring herself a drink. It's her sixteenth and he wondered if she'll try going over twenty-one.

For some unknown reason, he _enjoyed_ watching her, the effortless drinking in particular. And he was curious what she'll do when she got drunk. He just hoped that she won't display her monstrous strength (as Naruto and Sai called it) against him.

"Why am I not surprised." Sakura shook her head in disapproval. "It'll only take a few minutes you know. I assure you, it's not that troublesome." As though drinking water, she downed it gracefully and was set on pouring her seventeenth cup.

"I'll think about it," he smirked, though he really had no intention of going. He wanted to test just how far she'll go to convince him.

She sighed in exasperation. "You're really stubborn, do you know that?" and then she drank the cup empty.

"Can't help it," Shikamaru shrugged.

She gave this look that seemed to be trying to figure out his unshakable stubbornness, where it came from and how to break it. "Let's have a bet. Want to indulge me?" She challenged as she poured her eighteenth cup and drunk it empty with ease.

He was curious as to what she had in mind, so he agreed. "Okay," he waited with anticipation, his interest peaked.

"If I get drunk on the last cup of this bottle, I won't persuade you about the check-up. If I don't, you'll drop by the Hospital tomorrow for the check-up. I'll even do it and it'll be quick, I promise." She raised her right hand, determined on making him do it. She looked like a kid who's promising her parents that she'll behave properly next time.

"By 'drunk', what do you mean?" He scratched his chin, mind already working out the possible consequences as he watched her pour _sake_ on the cup.

"You're sharp as expected. By drunk meant I can no longer walk home. So, want to bet against me?" She finished her nineteenth cup. And her speech was far from slurry, the common sign of drunkenness. The odds of her winning were hard to determine at that point.

Shikamaru wondered if he would lose. He reached for the bottle; it was three-fourths full. There's probably nine cups left which meant she would have to add seven to her latest record of twenty-one.

He glanced at the clock; it's already half past ten. He can't believe such time had passed without him noticing it. Such unawareness proved he enjoyed Sakura's company, surprisingly.

_And when she got drunk that she can't walk home, I'd probably have to carry her._ At the possibility of that happening, Shikamaru didn't really mind if he lost. He knew that she can take care of herself but the gentleman in him was unrelenting. Even without the bet, he'd make sure she gets home safely, drunk or not, since he'll pass her apartment on the way home.

Besides, Sakura losing the bet was worth seeing.

"I accept. But are you sure about it? Wouldn't you be stretching yourself too thin?" It was his turn to be concerned.

"Don't worry. I can handle it." The corner of her mouth quirked into a slight smirk; she seemed confident. "Scared you'd lose?"

"No. I'm just concerned about your liver," he pointed out. Her confidence intrigued Shikamaru even more.

"Oh that. I'm actually working on a supplement to take care of liver problems. It's not yet complete but there's progress. Besides, I want to celebrate, so the extra seven cups will do," she explained.

He underestimated her. It seemed she had figured out the additional cups before he even calculated it. He looked on as she finished the twentieth cup.

"Only eight cups to go," she set it down.

"Okay. It's settled then," he held out his right hand for a handshake. She took it in a business-like grip and then let go.

Her hand, Shikamaru found out, felt soft to the touch and her grip strong.

"I think I need to go to the restroom," she said a few seconds later.

As she walked away, Shikamaru's eyes followed. He tried to observe whether or not she was drunk. But her stride was normal as she walked the more or less twenty feet distance. In fact, her steps were bouncy, as though she's happy. It probably had something to do with the new-found freedom.

He decided to refill the cup and tapped his fingers against the gray marble counter for the lack of anything to do. Tonight had turned out from a troublesome task to something interesting, amusing even. His boredom had disappeared.

A few minutes later, he glanced at the restroom just in time to see Sakura, who expertly maneuvered her way through the crowd, on her way towards him. His eyes glued at her face, scrutinizing it for a hint of something out of the ordinary. But even though his attention was on her, it did not escape his observation that a couple of men had their eyes on her as well; there was admiration written all over their faces which was soon replaced with disappointment when she smiled and sat next to him.

Her cheeks weren't red, a clear indication she's still not drunk. But something did change; maybe she washed her face to remove a few dirt accumulated from the mission; the smudge on her jaw line was gone. That must be it.

Then it hit him. She was glowing. Such would explain the attention directed at her, in addition to her hair having the attention-grabbing color. Even if she had mud smudged on her face, she would still, without a doubt, look pretty.

Upon the insight, Shikamaru tried to reason out that it was only normal for him to see her that way, to feel a little _attraction_ (no, scratch that), _appreciation_ (that seemed more appropriate) towards her. After all, Naruto and Rock Lee were attracted to her. It was only human nature to appreciate someone. But such appreciation stunned him. He _never_, until now, dwelled on physical attraction, let alone entertain such thoughts towards the _medic nin_. He felt as if he was committing a crime.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked as she settled comfortably on her seat. She was amazingly unaffected by the piercing gazes thrown at her but alert on his sudden confusion and inner struggle. She thanked him for refilling the cup before drinking. That's twenty-first, her supposed limit. From here onward, he'd probably see _some_ progress, hopefully to his advantage.

"Nothing; I was just checking for signs of drunkenness. You're cleared," he said, disappointment coating his words. He reached for the bottle and refilled the cup.

"Oh. Still hoping you'd win?" She always managed to counter attack with witty remarks.

"I can hope since it's not over yet."

"You're right. You can hope," she smiled and drank the cup empty before adding "and then get disappointed."

"Let's wait and see. That's your twenty-second by the way. So, care to tell me how do you feel right now?"

"Still normal," she said in a sing-song voice. But the cheery and high tone, he was able to discern. A clear sign she was starting to let loose or maybe lose it.

"If ever I lost, what time should I drop by tomorrow?" he asked while refilling her cup.

"Around two in the afternoon," and then she emptied it.

"And what's your weight?" He asked out of curiosity. She didn't look overweight to make him worry about carrying her on his back, if ever it would lead to that.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that you're not so _subtle_ way of asking what you're up against if ever I lost?"

"Maybe." He poured the twenty-third cup. _So she figured the possibility that I'd have to carry her on my back. It didn't seem to be a big deal to her. It's not to me._

"Make a wild guess."

"One hundred five pounds?"

"Lower." She drank, slowly this time. _That_ he noticed.

"One hundred pounds?"

"Correct."

"It's not that heavy," he commented.

"It'll probably increase due to this," she was referring to the _sake_ intake.

"Can't be that much of a difference. You can always go to the restroom," he suggested.

"You're right."

The barbecue house was still packed as the night stretched on; it seemed for every customer that left, a new set came to fill the vacancy. It was getting more crowded and noisier because some were showing signs of drunkenness except for the _kunoichi_ in front of him. She seemed far from it.

"What time do you usually fall asleep? Not that you're even aware of the time. Just curious," she pretended it was no big deal, as she busied herself with finishing the _sake_.

"Is that a not so subtle way of conducting a check-up?" it was his turn to use her words against her. He poured the twenty-fourth cup.

"Of course not; come on, tell me," she prodded and he can't refuse to answer when she showed that much enthusiasm. Her face was so close he could feel her breath on his face. It was too close that it caught him by surprise.

"Maybe around past midnight, two in the morning being the latest," he slightly turned to his right sleeve, trying to pull the loose thread. It was the only way he could think of doing to take his mind off the _proximity_ and its effects. Effects that were so new, he didn't want to dwell on it.

"Are you a coffee person or do you prefer tea?" She was back to drinking in a fast manner. With her attention focused on the cup, he spared her a supposed quick glance which turned into a long one.

"There you go again. Subtlety is waning." He poured the twenty-fifth cup.

"What? I just wanted to talk about something else." She feigned innocence, her eyes widened slightly for effect.

"Okay. I like both actually."

"Not a good answer," she shook her head for emphasis. "Pick one. Which do you drink most and at what time?"

"Coffee I guess. I drink after every meal."

"How many cups a day?" She drank slowly. It seemed she's switching between fast and slow drinking.

"It depends. If I'm full, I drink a cup of coffee."

Sakura nodded, as though processing the information and filing it for future reference. When she didn't say anything, Shikamaru asked, "When you're drunk, do you throw up?" while filling the twenty-sixth cup.

"Hah! You're nervous, aren't you?" He was getting used to the cheery tone.

"Can't help it," he smiled slightly at her for being caught.

"I understand. Who would want to be on the receiving end of partially digested food? No one. You're lucky. I never throw up. Besides, I haven't eaten anything in the last few hours."

"That's a relief; that you never throw up, but you should never skip meals."

"Have you ever been drunk?" She ignored the skipping meals part.

"Once and it's not a good experience. The consequence was unforgettable, let alone embarrassing."

"What'd you do?"

"I was with Choji, Genma, Yamato and Kakashi-sensei. We went here after a mission, and the rest is history..." he paused, not expecting she'd try to guess but she did anyway.

"Let me guess. You tried unmasking Kakashi-sensei?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, even Naruto tried that stunt whenever he got drunk," Sakura laughed at the image of how it might have been for Shikamaru. "You didn't try to kiss him, did you?" she teased, giving off that smile that he found to be _captivating_. He gave himself a mental kick the moment such thought crossed his mind.

"Very funny. Genma told me Kakashi-sensei looked nervous; they thought I was going for the kiss. Since then, I tried not to get drunk with Kakashi-sensei around."

"No wonder," she lightly laughed, and emptied the cup at once.

"Still not drunk?" he inquired as he refilled the twenty-seventh cup.

"Not yet... I think," she sounded unsure, but her words were still clear.

"I think you're heading there. And I'm going to win," he rubbed his palms against each other, as if to show the prospect of winning excited him and money was on the line.

"In your dreams," she shot back with eyes that were somewhat distracted. Maybe she was just sleepy.

His eyes narrowed at her. "By the way, what signs should I look for that you're starting to get drunk?"

Sakura stared back, as if weighing the pros and cons of telling him. She decided it wouldn't hurt if he knew.

"Slurring, flushed cheeks, given the temperature in my current state, I would have to tie my hair and take off this jacket," she ticked the signs off her fingers. "And of course, I can barely stand."

That sign with regard the jacket could be happening any moment now. It was getting hotter in the barbecue house. It surprised him that he didn't realize it until she pointed it out.

The effects of _sake_ on him was still there, his stomach was burning; he pulled down the zipper of his flak jacket but didn't take it off.

He looked at her again and saw a thin film of sweat on her temple. He was about to tell her, but she fished out something from her jacket pocket- a red band. She wiped the sweat off with the sleeve of her black long-sleeved shirt and started taking off her forehead protector. She finger-combed her pink hair, she re-placed the protector in such a way that her bangs won't fall on her forehead. She tied it in a semi high and neat pony tail. He could now clearly see her face.  
That's when he noticed- her cheeks have a tinge of pink. Maybe it was there earlier and he didn't notice it due to the curtain of hair that concealed it from his view.

She peeked at him, her eyebrow raised in inquiry. "See something you like?" It was said in a way that did not imply even a tinge of _flirting_. She simply pointed out that she started to show the signs and he, without a doubt, started to notice.

"Almost," he admitted and then a smirk appeared on his lips when he realized the odds were on his favor.

"I have to go to the restroom again," she sighed. In defeat maybe, but his win was not yet definite. It's too early for celebration. She's still able to walk to the restroom. Not that he expected her to crawl on her way there.

Before she disappeared from his line of vision, he noticed that she tugged at her jacket.

Meanwhile, it took a lot in Sakura to act composed. _Am I going to lose? Note to self: don't drink sake in a quick manner; drink slowly from now on._ Too late for that realization. Her chakra control when it comes to alcohol intake was not yet that refined.

She splashed cold water on her face. Hands gripped the porcelain white sink; she looked up and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks seemed more flushed the longer she looked intently. Washing it a couple of times didn't help. And she felt a burning sensation in her body, which could only be lessened if she would completely take off the vest. She had only pulled the zipper down on her way to the restroom.

She walked towards the paper towel dispenser and took a few to dry her face. She looked at herself again and took a couple of deep breaths. There were still two cups to go and fatigue was taking over, caused by the mission and drinking was probably making it worst, magnified. She took off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her black long-sleeved shirt up to her elbows.

Somehow, she felt good after doing that. However, the dizziness slowly intensified and she suddenly wished she could curl in bed and sleep it off.

Flak jacket in hand, she pulled open the door and stepped out, the loud laughter greeted her. It was hotter than in the restroom she realized; sweat started to break through the pores of her face while she walked towards Shikamaru, slowly and cautious on the way, careful not to bump into someone or stumble and therefore make a complete fool of herself.

Shikamaru had his back to her and he only glanced to his left when he felt her settle on the stool shakily.

"I think you're going to win," she stated flatly, as she placed her hands flat on the counter, felt its cold surface and liked it. She tried to focus on it but the dizziness was crawling on her system. Soon it will overtake her until she dropped dead.

"You're not slurring yet, and you're still conscious."

"Thanks fer having faith in meee," she said, smiling slightly, as much as she tried to control the slur, it was useless. "There yer have it."

"Are you okay? Maybe you should stop at twenty-six," his voice sounded hopeful that she would heed his advice. The slurs were coming now he could see.

"Nooooo. Noo. I'm fiiiiiine, reeeeeeeally. I'll finish thiiiiiis; let's not washhte it," she tipped her chin towards the bottle. She reached for her cup. "Oopshh," she said when she almost knocked it over. Shikamaru was quick to prevent it from spilling. She laughed at her clumsiness, trying hard to act in control but failing.

"Still want to drink that?"

"Yeesh," she said with determination. And then she slowly drank the cup dry. She set it down a little too louder than necessary.

"Want me to drink the last cup?" Shikamaru offered, even though he suspected she won't let him. He refilled the cup, the bottle suspended in midair as he waited for the last drop.

"Youuuuu can't. I should drink it, a bet is a bet," she slapped her hands on the counter. She shoved her hand in her pocket and took out a few bills. "Here'sh the payment, beeeeefere I forgeeet," she handed it towards him, unsteadily.

"No. I'll pay," he gently pushed her outstretched hand, refusing it.

"Not fairrrrr. I almosht had triiiiiiple of what yeeer draaaank. Take this eeer else..." she kept her words hanging, and the threat in it was obvious. But the expression on her face was hardly threatening. She was very determined not to be refused. So he had no choice but to relent.

"Okay. I get it. But next time, it'll be on me." Right after the words were spoken, Shikamaru froze and almost bit his tongue when he realized what he said. He hoped she didn't catch that. It sounded like he wanted to have drinks with her _again_.

Sakura heard him clearly despite the uneasiness she felt. And she even saw how he froze after saying it. To pretend she didn't hear was the best she could do for him. He probably felt awkward, and she could understand. It took a lot of concentration on her part not to respond.

Come to think of it, she enjoyed his company; it felt like they could talk about anything. It's not as though they were on a date. Meeting and having drinks was _accidental_, so the next time, if there will ever be a next time, it could be another accident. They're both single and hanging out again wouldn't seem to be an issue. Besides, there's always the possibility of them running into each other by chance.

After her nerves were calmed, she reached for the last cup and slowly drank it. She bid her time, hoping that in a few minutes, she's still conscious enough to go home, walking and not crawling. She needed to concentrate more and get rid of the dizziness and her slurs fast or she'll make a fool of herself in front of Shikamaru.

She probably already seemed like a fool to him.

"How are you feeling?" He seemed to have recovered from his slip earlier. His eyes were pinned on her, unwavering, penetrating. It made her feel like she was under a microscope. Or maybe, it was just her imagination. After all, she was on the brink of drunken mode.

"Diiizzy..." she admitted since there was no point denying what was already obvious.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I thiiiink afterrrr a few minutes. Need ter get myseeeelf tooogether; I feel like I'm scatttttered all over the placesh," she laughed nervously and gave him a toothy smile. Obviously, she was drunk because she just lost control of her facial muscles.

"Can you still walk?" he asked in genuine concern.

"I hope shho."

"We'll definitely find out later," he let out a light laugh at Sakura's current state. He motioned for the old man's attention and asked for the bill.

With suspicious eyes, the old man handed the receipt and waited for the payment while Shikamaru checked the bill's accuracy. Finding no error, Shikamaru placed the payment on the counter, leaving more than what was due as tip.

Once he settled the payment, Shikamaru's attention went back to his drunken companion. She finished the last drop and slumped forward, her chin supported by her clasped hands that rested on the counter.

He let her have some time to recover. But it seemed a lost cause after a few minutes of her deep breaths.

"I guess twenty-five's the new record. What do you think?" he said as he stood and reached out to her.

"I guesssssssh it ish." Sakura did not protest when he held her by the shoulder so she could stand. He figured he'd have to carry her once they were outside. It'll be too uncomfortable to try that while still in the barbecue house, especially with the number of audience present; the old man still eyed him with distrust. Besides, Sakura persisted to walk beside him, her arm draped on his shoulder for support. That was what they did as they made their way out passing. A few threw curious glances their way; most were already too drunk to care, which relieved him. Once outside, Shikamaru decided to have her sit on one of the benches nearby.

"Let me know when you're ready to go," hands inside his front pants pockets, he looked down at her with scrutiny while she set down her jacket and sat on the bench; with her head bowed down on her clasped hands for support.

Silence followed. He looked around and then back at her wondering if she had already fallen asleep.

"I think it'll be better if I carry you on my back," he suggested, hoping she would not argue.

"Noooo argumentshh theeeere," was her soft reply, slurry still. She did not bother to look up and meet his gaze of concern.

Shikamaru crouched, his back facing her and said, "You can get on my back now," he offered. He took the discarded jacket and hung it by the arm holes on his left arm. He should be complaining how troublesome all this was but instead, what he had on his mind was how to get her home faster and make her feel comfortable so she could get some rest. She looked so tired.

She moved but it was too slow so he guided her to drape her arms around his neck, her hands locked just below his sternum. Her head rested on his right shoulder, and he almost cringed but not in pain; he felt ticklish in that area, he discovered. But he managed to tolerate the sensation brought about by the weight of her chin that dug on the sensitive part near his neck.

Once she was securely positioned, it was effortless when he stood, his hands under her thighs, her full weight on his back. She was not heavy. This was on his mind as he made a few steps away from the barbecue house.

When he thought she was asleep, he felt her hot breath on his right ear. He was surprised when she uttered, "Sorry for being a burden." Her head was still resting on his right shoulder; her breath tickled his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. He barely managed to cover up the effect it had on him.

"That's alright. I'll just pretend I'm carrying a pink sack of rice," he said to ease her worry and his. She probably wouldn't notice how the proximity affects him.

"But I'm lighter than that," he could imagine her forehead creasing and eyebrows furrowing as she protested. How regretful he couldn't see. Her slurs surprisingly disappeared.

"I know. And you're not a burden. I can use the exercise," he said that to convince her he didn't really mind it at all.

Silence followed. She must have drifted to sleep, he thought. "This exercise might help me sleep," he waited for her to catch on what he tried to imply.

"I doubt it; I'm not that heavy. By the way, do you even know where I live?" He felt that shiver again.

"Yes. Ino told me," he replied.

"Alright; if I ever passed out, the keys are in my jacket," she mumbled as her hands tightened around him, her body pressed against his back. At that moment, he realized that he had never been this physically close to anyone. He felt a steady breathing on the side of his neck and on his jaw line. It appeared she already passed out. He took that opportunity to think in peace but there was a persistent nagging in his head that there was more to come after this.

Even though she said she's done with her feelings, there was still a part of her that wanted to hold on to Sasuke despite of it being already a lost cause. He wished the same for Ino, that she will find the courage to let go. Sakura had taken the first step, which was admitting her feelings will never be reciprocated. He remembered the last talk he had with Ino, who was still reluctant to let go after all that Sasuke did. Now, he can't help but wonder if Sakura's decision would, in any way, affect that of Ino's. It seemed Sakura had not yet told her best friend.

His thoughts were cut as chills ran down his arms when Sakura's hot breath grazed the side of his neck again. He knew the shiver cannot be attributed to the weather that started to get chilly. If his hands were free, he would have zipped his jacket. He better walk fast or Sakura might start to feel the cold night breeze. He was thankful that the street was nearly deserted. He didn't know how to react if anyone would stare at him and his sleeping companion or if anyone they knew would see them this close for comfort.

He sighed in relief (and realized he'd been holding his breath) when her apartment came into view. She lived on the second floor and this would be the first time he'd see the interior of her abode. And he was curious as to how it would look like. After two flights of stairs, he reached a sturdy brown door, with a double lock. Careful not to stir her, he fished for the key in her jacket as quickly as he could. He found the keys in no time, attached to a keychain of what looked like a bottle of _sake_ and a cup, the size of his index fingernail. He mentally shook his head, thinking that she clearly had a thing for _sake_.

He adjusted her on his back when he felt that his arms had somehow felt numb. The walk was not that long but he supposed coming from a mission had drained most of his strength. He inserted the key to unlock and then onto the second lock; he heard a click and the door opened.

He took off his sandals; there were still dried mud in them. He didn't want to smudge the floor with dirt. He found two pairs of slippers on the side of the door. He assumed the bigger one was for visitors, so he slipped it on. He moved forward and the smell of jasmine greeted his nose. It was relaxing and it calmed the nerves. He found the light switch on the right side. Light bathed Sakura's living room; the furniture were minimal, only what was necessary could be seen: one red sofa for two to three persons, a rectangular black center table, black cabinet for a couple of books. There were potted plants by the window, where a white curtain with cherry blossom prints hung and on the wooden floor was a light gray carpet.

Shikamaru's analysis was cut short when he felt her stir and then heard her mumble something. It the sounded like 'bathroom' and so he immediately went to the only door he guessed could be her room. He clicked on the switch and went to the restroom which was on the left side. He didn't have time to observe her bedroom. Once inside and after turning on the light switch, he gave her a little shake using his shoulder, "Can you stand on your own?" He didn't expect her to answer but she did.

"I'll try," she mumbled and he saw her eyes were still closed. When it fluttered open, their eyes met on the mirror. "Okay, I'll let you go now," he said while slowly letting go of his hold on her thighs. When her feet touched the floor, she held onto the sink with one hand and she gently took her jacket from his arm with the other. "Thanks. You can wait at the living room."

"Oh, right," he realized, still having second thoughts about leaving her in such condition. What if she collapsed and hit her head on the floor? But based on the caution in her actions, she can handle herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back to normal in a few minutes." She sounded so sure.

Confused at her statement at first, realization dawned on him. Maybe she's trying to rid of the alcohol in her system through chakra control; whatever process that was, he felt no need to dwell on it.

Now would be the right time to tell her he had to go but he remembered she said he can wait at the living room. _For what?_ He'll probably find out later once she's done at the bathroom. It made him curious if she still had something to confide in him.

He looked at her again in the mirror. She looked sad and tired; mostly tired. He guessed it had something to do with her decision to 'move on and let go.' He's not an expert in that field but he knew it hurt to still care for someone and to still love them and be left with no choice but to let go.

"Okay. I'll be at the living room. If you need me, just call out." She smiled appreciatively before he pulled the door close.

He glanced around her bedroom in wonder. He noted the neatly made bed. Just like the living room, her bedroom showed simplicity and minimalism. There was a small drawer on the left side where a lamp was visible enough and framed photos of team 7 then and now. He could also see one potted plant by her window; he couldn't tell what kind that was.

Realizing the time spent examining the bedroom, Shikamaru quickly stepped outside and sat on the sofa while taking off his jacket, waiting and wondering what he was still doing there. Maybe Sakura wouldn't mind if he left without saying a proper goodbye. But there was something in the way she told him to wait outside that stopped him from bailing out on her. Again, he was curious.

Sakura stood still, gripping the edge of the sink and wondering whether she was still drunk or sober. She hated to be a burden but there was something about Shikamaru that was so _comforting_. And she couldn't understand herself for suddenly feeling the loneliness envelope her at the thought of him leaving anytime soon. That was why she told him to wait at the living room. _And then what? _She could see he was itching to leave but his concern for her welfare weighed more than the need to go.

A very selfish thought made her momentarily curse herself for being _needy_. Should she pretend to _still _be drunk even though she's close to being completely sober? Could she do that, take advantage of his kindness, his company in particular? She looked at her strained reflection and opted to wash her face for the reason of wanting to erase that selfish thought. But the cold water did nothing to take her mind off such deceitful plan.

Once again, she found herself frozen in place, mind reeling with possible excuses to make him stay.

As if an answer to her dilemma, there was a loud thunder followed by, unexpectedly, the harsh rain pounding on the roof. Judging by the sound, it was raining cats and dogs. Something told her that even Shikamaru would not dare make an attempt to go home in such bad weather. The rain was unexpected; so was her sudden need for company.

Sakura took a deep breath and told herself to calm down. What's the worst that could happen? Well, _rejection_ for one; that would be pitiful and shameful. She had to be brave if she really needed this. For all she knew, he had probably left.

In hurried steps, she went outside and took an oversized green shirt, gray pajamas and undergarments from her closet. She showered quickly, so quick that she was done in less than five minutes. That was a new world record. It scared her that if she took longer, Shikamaru might just leave. And she was thinking of serving him tea, to help him sleep when he got home.

The shower soothed her nervousness. It had also cleared the drunken feeling. However, that gnawing need for company was still there. So there was nothing left to do but try her luck, and maybe, the rain will be on her side. She had to just be honest and give him a piece of her mind.

Sakura emerged from the door, willing herself not to look at Shikamaru while she said, "Let me just make you some tea. This will help you have a good sleep later when you get home."

Shikamaru eyed her and concluded that she was nearly back to normal. She was preparing the tea, her back to him, and he could tell that she was used to doing it. Looking at her, he thought she looked so small in that oversized shirt; her hair was damp and wasn't even combed but he could smell the scent of flowers from here he was sitting.

He diverted his attention to the window, and there he glimpsed how harsh the rain was. He was so caught up in looking outside that he didn't feel her approach.

The smell of tea was inviting. She set the cups on the table and sat on the other end of the sofa, to his right. There was enough space between them since her frame was petite, he can't help but note. _She seemed to have lost weight or it could be she's wearing an oversized shirt. It swallowed her frame_. Before he could further his observations, he took the cup and felt its warmth comfort his cold hands. He took a sip. "This is good. Did you make this?"

"Yes. You're not the only one having sleeping problems," she confessed.

"How so?"

"Well, compared to you, mine had only been several days. I've been thinking too much, dissecting every little detail when actually it was obvious all along what I have to do."

Shikamaru understood what she meant. This was Sasuke-related matter. And since she opened up on the subject the second time, he found it not strange to talk about it.

"What brought it on?" He dared ask.

"Don't laugh okay. It just hit me, and funny thing was I've been having a lot of realizations lately. Why should I waste my time and feelings on someone who probably had not spent a bit of his time thinking about me? I would definitely love it if I was someone's _first choice_, but in this case, not sure if that applies, he's probably too self-absorbed on revenge. Sorry to be unloading all this onto you."

"Don't worry. I'm used to being on the receiving end of Ino's concerns with regard unrequited love." He thought Sakura wouldn't mind his description of Ino's situation. Because that actually was the same description he'd give Sakura but he'll never say it directly.

"Looks like the rain won't be stopping anytime soon. You can stay until it stops not unless you want to bathe in the rain" Sakura glanced at the window.

Shikamaru contemplated what would be a better option.

Troublesome rain.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy reading. Let me know if something in the story does not make sense at all.

* * *

-o-o-o-

"Aren't you tired? You better get some sleep. I can wait out the rain. I'll just lock the door when I go out." He assured her he'll be fine if she wants to go sleep.

She shook her head, her pink strands bounced in the process, "Actually I'm not yet sleepy. I'm hungry." Her stomach made a light grumbling sound. She lightly laughed, unembarrassed.

"Oh, okay. But do you have anything to eat?" for lack of anything to say.

"I have an extra instant ramen. Aren't you hungry?"

"A little, but I can just eat later at home," he said before looking back at the window; the rain seemed merciless.

Sakura sensed the tension in Shaikamaru's body language. They were both fine earlier. She wondered what could be making him uncomfortable. She felt the need to ease him off that tension but how?

"Are you sure? I'd hate to see you eyeing my food while I'm eating," she teased while going towards the kitchen cabinet. She retrieved two containers and when Shilkamaru saw that, he did not protest.

"Ok fine, I'll eat," Shikamaru stood to help prepare but she stopped him by saying she could manage; it's only an easy task. Once again, all Shikamaru could do was watch, her back was turned to him. She really looked small but he knew behind the delicate frame is a tough woman.

A few minutes later, she set the tray on the table and settled on the floor.

She twisted her hair and tucked it at the back inside her shirt before she started digging on the ramen. "Let's eat," she stirred and blew several times. She took a moderate amount and he heard a slurping sound; he need not look to be convinced that she's hungry.

He settled on the floor as well, putting enough distance between them. He dug in the still hot ramen, blew on it and ate a mouthful. He never really enjoyed ramen but right now eating with Sakura made a complete difference.

Stop, don't think about it. He ordered himself. He wanted to bang his forehead on the table. Where will that thought lead to?

They both ate in silence. And the silence was making Shikamaru uncomfortable. He became conscious of the situation. They were alone and there was some kind of tension between them. Could be he's the only who's tensed. She looked relaxed when he stole a quick glance. To get his mind off it, he tried going back to where they left off earlier, Sakura's conviction of being done with chasing Sasuke. But before he could start the small talk, she beat him to it.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time it rained this long," Sakura shared. She's almost done eating.

"Yeah," he agreed while finishing his ramen. And then what, he still couldn't go home, he realized. What to do next was plaguing his mind.

"So, have you done anything spontaneous in your eighteen years of existence?" There was no better way than try the only resort she could think of. Talk about something spontaneous. Yeah right. It didn't seem random though. She just hoped he didn't notice how she's trying hard to create a conversation.

The question caught Shikamaru off-guard. Even so, his mind still worked on coming up with an answer. He appreciated Sakura trying to start a conversation, but the topic seemed too personal. But she already shared something personal earlier, he reasoned.

"Can't really remember," he said, giving up on finding the answer. "Maybe I did nothing spontaneous," he offered.

"I figured," she said, looking at him closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're too…" she trailed off in search for the proper term, "calculated. I mean your actions are calculated." She said carefully, afraid that she might offend him. "I guess all smart people are," she added quickly.

"Maybe," he didn't know if that was a good or bad observation. Even though it did not offend him, it made him ponder about 'spontaneity.' He can't let the conversation just end there and he was curious anyway, so he threw her the question, "What about you?"

Sakura smiled the kind of smile that fascinates. And Shikamaru found he was fascinated by it. He slyly cleared his throat, to discard the thought that occurred to him but he did not look away.

"The first time I drank _sake; _that was done in a spur-of the-moment," she admitted.

"Really?" And he thought maybe she got the liking for it from the Fifth Hokage.

"I actually did a lot," she confessed. "The latest was tonight when I went for a drink and told you _I'm done_." She cleaned the empty ramen cups in a quick manner, so quick that Shikamaru didn't get the chance to offer help. She came back with a teapot and two cups.

"Well, that's interesting. I'm glad to be able to help by listening, if it was any help at all."

"It lessened the burden. Thank you so much for listening, I really appreciate it," she said sincerely while looking at him gratefully. Then she added seriously, "I thought you were going to run and hide after I said it," she revealed, the corner of her beautiful mouth lifted slightly.

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened and his back stiffened. Was he that obvious? He thought he did a good job at keeping his panic hidden.

She found the idea of him panicking very funny. She leaned back on the sofa. "Don't worry; I completely understand your reaction earlier. I should apologize for making you feel compelled to listen to my troubles. You probably already heard a lot from Ino to entertain another one," she assured him.

His back visibly relaxed after hearing it. "You're welcome; I didn't do much really. I'm used to being Ino's confidant. What I'm curious about is why me?" Why not Naruto?

She took the cups and filled each one with clear tea. The smell was pleasant. "It's because when I saw you it occurred to me that you're one of the few people I know who's smart. Most of the time, smart people give good advice." She pushed the other cup to him and continued with nonchalance, "I guess I forgot the part where in you most likely don't have experience when it comes to, you know, unrequited _love_ or _interest_, if love is too strong a word."

He fixed his gaze at her, "What made you think so?" He was digging his own grave, wasn't he? But it was already out to take back now.

She looked at him; eyes widened at the hint that he's not a stranger to loving or having an interest on someone at all.

"Temari?" she blurted out and then her hand flew to her mouth. How could she be so tactless? Still, the revelation was surprising. "We better drink the tea before it gets cold," she immediately focused on her cup, she blew on it several times before drinking it slowly.

He chuckled at Sakura's reaction while deliberating if it's wise to tell her about Temari.

The topic was interesting. Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. "Whose love was unrequited?" Her tactfulness took a leave of absence; she was leaning closer now, anticipating his answer. She guessed it was Temari since Ino mentioned back then that the two were always together during the Chunin exam. Ino never really told her any more details; maybe because she didn't know.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, feeling trapped. He could tell her but he will have to condense the details the best way possible. Here goes the summary of his little experience. "I didn't reciprocate her feelings. And I never led her on, if you're curious about it. Our meetings during the Chunin exam were all strictly business," he finished, eyeing Sakura's reaction.

Sakura was silent; as if taking it all in and was in the process of formulating another question. He could still detect something despite the lack of verbal reaction. "You looked so surprised," he noted, eyes narrowed at her expression. He hoped she would explain why because he would probably always wonder about it if she didn't.

Sakura mentally berated herself; she was showing too much interest in his life, he might think she's being nosy. And since he asked, indirectly, she will tell him the truth. "I just thought you're someone who would consider courting and marriage as something troublesome." She waited for his reaction, if he will react violently. It did not come. Maybe he accepts her impression of him.

"Am I that obvious?" Shikamaru's eyebrows creased in concern. Was it bad? She didn't seem to be judging him. Still, he wanted to know what she thinks of his attitude.

"It also surprised me that Temari had feelings for you. Not that I don't agree with her standards…" she talked on nervously, trying to make him see she had nothing against him.

"What did Ino tell you?" he inquired. He was certain that Ino had probably told something to Sakura. Who else will?

"That you and Temari were always together, that's all. Not sure if she hinted or it was only me assuming that you like Temari. I didn't realize it was the other way around." Sakura and her big mouth; she just couldn't control herself. She wondered if Ino knew. Maybe. Sakura definitely had no idea that Shikamaru was the one being chased.

"She's too strong-minded," as if that was enough to summarize everything that he didn't like about Temari. "Or maybe I really just thought it was troublesome, the distance and the fact that we are from different villages."

"How did she take it?" To say that she was just curious was a lie. She wanted to know; so she could compare how Temari handled the rejection with how she took Sasuke's rejection.

But what's the use of comparing when she said she's already done with Sasuke?

"She was calm. Contrary to how she is, it was an unexpected reaction," he shared.

"Good for you," she said.

"I'm just thankful that she took it calmly, or I may have not escaped without a bruise if she acted violently."

"Do you still think it's troublesome?" She asked, concerned of what the Nara clan will become and how regretful it will be if Shikamaru's intelligence will be put to waste, if he didn't want to have a family.

Why she was pondering that thought, she didn't know. She was just simply concerned.

"I'll let you know if I figured that out," he promised. His expression was unreadable.

"I think you and Ino are compatible," she voiced out, not caring if she's being tactless again. She'll just blame it on her strange fondness for spontaneity.

"I don't think so. She's too troublesome," he said simply, lightly laughing at Sakura's declaration.

They both didn't realize that an hour had already passed. But the rain was still pounding hard on the roofs.

"Sleepy?" She asked when she saw Shikamaru covered a yawn.

"Felt like it."

"Must be the effects of the tea."

"That fast?"

"Possibly; it depends on how tired one is. It seemed you are not that tired. The effects on you were too slow." She stood to get a pitcher of water. She poured on the used cup and offered it to him to rinse the taste of the tea. He drank the water. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

It seemed he was bound to sleep in Sakura's sofa tonight. He tried to fight the sleepiness but it was useless. He wanted to lie down so he heaved himself up from the floor and sat on the sofa. It was inviting him to lie down but he stopped himself, realizing Sakura was looking at him.

"The offer still stands. Sleep here until the rain stops." She told him straightforwardly. She wouldn't allow him to battle the rain on his way home. Besides, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'll do that. Thanks. Remind me to get the tea recipe from you next time we meet." He finally lied down on the soft bed-like surface, his feet dangled on the armrest. He felt sleep slowly overcoming him. He still heard her say 'Good night' before the darkness enveloped him.

Sakura gazed at him; she could feel herself warming towards him. "You're a good listener Shikamaru. Thanks." She whispered gratefully, as if her thanking him earlier wasn't enough. She retired to her room but she didn't shut the door. She wanted to know when he'll leave. If she's still awake by the time he leaves. This was on her mind when her eyes closed, succumbing to sleep.

The rain was continuous but Shikamaru's sleep was interrupted. He felt a slight pain in his neck possibly caused by the sofa; it was too small to accommodate his tall and lean figure.

How much more rain could there possibly be? He pondered when he saw that it hadn't stopped yet. Compared to earlier, the raindrops had now become less intense. Before he could rouse himself from the sofa, he heard a sound coming from Sakura's bedroom. She didn't shut her door completely. He stilled himself, straining to hear again where the sound was coming from.

It didn't stop; in fact, it became more audible since the rain had completely stopped. Her whimpers sounded like she was having a bad dream.

He was torn between checking on her and leaving. He deliberated and in the end, he did what he thought was right. He cautiously opened the door wider, in the dim light coming from the window, he saw Sakura curled into a ball, whimpering. He immediately went to her side and found that her forehead was covered in cold sweat when he touched it. He sat on the bed and tried to wake her gently while wiping the hair away from her forehead. In a few seconds, she was conscious and was slightly surprised that he was there. Their eyes met in the dim light. Even though the drowsiness had not completely left her eyes, he saw vulnerability so intense that when she said, "Please... stay," he couldn't turn away. It was said barely above a whisper and Shikamaru froze. Her voice was filled with sincerity and longing for company. Could he deny her? Before he could even answer his own question, he felt her hand on his wrist. She was pulling him towards the bed, as if telling him to lie down beside her.

Shikamaru came up with no response. He let himself be pulled into the bed, mind reeling. It was not that she asked him anything else but the obvious request to stay.

To dissolve the uneasiness, he asked, "What happened?" He was lying on his back; her hand still gripped his wrist, not wanting to let go.

"Bad dream." She said while guiding him to turn on his side, his back facing her.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered to listen to whatever was troubling her.

"I sometimes had bad dreams; I don't want to call those nightmares. All were Sasuke-related. I thought that if I let him go, it'll stop. I guess it'll never stop until he returned safe and changed." There was pain in her soft voice.

Shikamaru understood how it could still burden her; Sasuke was her teammate. Even though her feelings toward him changed, the feeling of friendship would still remain.

"In a way I'm thankful for it. It reminds me of what I have to do. Helps me focus on what's important." She pressed her forehead on his nape; the coldness gone, replaced by a warmness that startled Shikamaru. The hand that gripped his wrist earlier was now on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat.

Shikamaru stiffened at the proximity. His mind automatically tried to rationalize what was happening and why was he _letting_ her and why the sensation of being hugged excited him. There were a lot of random thoughts going through his head that he ended up stiff for several seconds.

Sakura found the steady heartbeat comforting. It reminded her she was not alone. She can't resist the urge to let her palm linger there. She can't let go of him, not yet, even though she could sense how he turned rigid.

"How are you feeling now? Better?" he asked as his insides twisted in anticipation.

"Yes." She drew in a deep breath. "Am I crossing the line?" She asked meekly.

"What line? I don't see any," he said to let her know he understood her completely.

"Thank you Shikamaru." She had said that many times. There's no better way to express her gratitude but through saying it outright.

"No problem. Go back to sleep. I won't leave." He allowed himself to relax completely when he heard Sakura's soft breathing. It was only two o'clock when he glanced at the bedside table. If he forced himself to sleep, maybe he could.

He could not believe where he was at the moment. She was hugging him like how one would hug a pillow. She didn't want to be alone; she made that clear when she pulled him to the bed. Hugging was not what this was called. Spooning was more fitting to describe their position.

He couldn't decide which he would regret more: leaving or staying.

But at the moment, staying seemed more important.

Troublesome bad dream.

This night will probably haunt him in his sleep; if he could still sleep. Maybe he didn't need the tea recipe as it wasn't completely effective. He was completely awake and aware of the proximity.

She was sleeping soundly; he could feel her relaxed breathing and her hold on him loosened. He was thankful that the weather was not humid but cold. He might have sweated buckets already.

Now would be the right time to leave but he didn't have the strength to pry her hand away from his chest. He didn't want to. He felt the fluttering of his stomach and the awareness that something has changed in him. It pulled at him.

What's more scary was the realization that he didn't find the feeling troublesome at all.

-o-o-o-

The End


End file.
